Learn To Fly
by Miya45
Summary: Sawamura Eijun moved to Tokyo after being away for so long. He finds things have changed since the war has ended. The city isn't the city he grew to love anymore, it's more dangerous. He wants to change it one day. As he goes by his every day life he meets people and grows connected to them. He finds that everybody is different with their own gifts that they were born with, even hi


**Title : Learn To Fly**

 **Theme : Supernatural, friendship, romance, drama**

* * *

 **Daiya no ace AU**

 **Some of the characters have different eye colors.**

* * *

 **Summary**

* * *

 **Sawamura Eijun moved to Tokyo after being away for so long. He finds things have changed since the war has ended. The city isn't the city he grew to love anymore, it's more dangerous. He wants to change it one day. As he goes by his every day life he meets people and grows connected to them. He finds that everybody is different with their own gifts that they were born with, even himself.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

* * *

A young teenage boy with brown hair bend down to pick up the tiny sun flower that was left on the battle field. The world was a cruel one. People starting war and because of it many woman and children have died. The sun flower that the boy had picked up lets the boy know that the war can be stopped, not now but he will stop it when the time comes.

The world has changed, the city was busy as ever since the last time that the teenager had come to Tokyo. This time he had come alone to this place, he knew no one in this big city. He watched as people walked pass him, the crowd didn't look that friendly, even if he wanted to ask them direction he decided not to.

"Did you hear the mafia have started it again?" As the boy walked by he heard people gossiping. He heard that the mafia ruled the city now since the war ended, also the rumor of a young ruler.

The brown-haired teenager decided to find the place he would be living from now on.

"We should hurry." He patted the small grey kitten that had a bit of yellow in his ear and chest, with golden-yellow eyes and she wore a red scarf around her neck and the golden ribbon on her tail. She purred with a smile. Her name was Goldie, like her eyes.

As the teenager was walking he noticed a boy with pink hair that looked about his age but a bit shorter then he was. He was on the ground, it looked like the boy had dropped some papers on the ground. The brunet walked to the boy and bend down to help pick his papers up.

"Thank you." He smiled.

"No problem." The boy noticed that the brunet was wearing a school uniform from one of the most famous schools in Tokyo. When they stood up the boy eyed the person that had helped him.

Brown hair with two black hairpin that made an x sign on his hair on the left side. His hair was a bit flat and those golden eyes that could see through you. The uniform was something he couldn't forget, it wasn't like any other uniform expect that symbol on the top of the black blazer.

"I haven't seen you around here."

"I'm new around here. My name is Sawamura Eijun." The brunet introduced himself to the pink-haired teenager.

"I'm Kominato Haruichi." Haruichi's pink eyes shined in the shinning sun that was above them.

After helping Haruichi with his things Sawamura headed his own way. As the brunet left Haruichi kept staring at the back that was walking away. Haruichi couldn't believe it since there was actually a nice person in that horrible school.

 **... ...**

Sawamura manager to find the apartment that he would be living in. It was nice apartment for somebody living alone, it had a one bedroom with a bathroom and kitchen, also including a living room. His things had arrived so he started unpack his things.

"I should probably buy some food to stick up in."

"Meow." Goldie purred in delight.

 **... ...**

The sun shined at Sawamura's face, his golden eyes opened and he slowly got out of bed. School wasn't for another week but even so the brunet had woken up early, maybe because he was used to always waking up early since his mother used to always wake him up but his mother wasn't around either, or his father who would drag him out in the morning for some fishing or his grandfather beating the crap out of him for no reason.

He walked toward the photo of his family.

"Good morning." He said.

"Meow." Goldie purred, it looked like she had just woken up as well.

"Good morning to you too." Sawamura smiled.

That afternoon Sawamura decided to go to the nearby park that he saw on the way here last night. He had a terrible memory so he had to write things down before he forgot and good thing he did that last night.

Goldie climbed on top of Sawamura's head, her usual spot. She wanted to nap some more. They arrived at the park and Sawamura took out a book that had been carrying in his blue bag with a pen as well. He was about to draw something when he heard a cry, it sounded like it was from a small child. Sawamura looked around and saw a little girl and the brunet could see nobody else was around that cared.

"What's wrong?" He asked as he made his way in front of the crying child.

"Mommy and Daddy disappeared." She cried. It looked like she was going to crying anytime soon then an idea popped inside the brunet's head.

"Do you want to see magic?"

"Magic?" The little girl looked confused. "Do know how to do magic onichan?"

Sawamura took his book and started to draw a teddy bear then he took out some color pencils and colored the teddy bear and then suddenly the bear came out from the book that he had drawn in. The teddy bear started dancing with a smile on his face.

"How did you do that?" The girl looked shocked.

"That's a secret." Sawamura put his one finger on his lips. Sawamura handed the lively teddy bear to the little girl and she had finally calm down.

"Aira!" A mother and father came running together the little girl. "We were so worried about you." The mother hugged her daughter and the father patted the girl on the head.

"Where did you get that teddy bear?" Her father asked.

"This onichan." But when she looked Sawamura was nowhere to been seen.

Sawamura disappeared before her parents would ask any questions. The brunet didn't want to be known by having these strange powers, it's not like he doesn't trust anybody but he doesn't want some scientist to do research on him.

As he was walking he heard some argument. Sawamura didn't want to get involve but there was no other path to take to go to the library and he didn't want to stay home all day. He walked by and pretend like he didn't hear the two guys' arguing. From glance Sawamura notice pink hair that reminded Sawamura of that boy he had met yesterday.

"Eijun-kun." Sawamura stopped in his track, since he didn't feel like he was hearing things. He knew he heard his name being called. He turned around and saw the same boy from yesterday, no mistake about it. The from behind far away he saw another guy with pink-hair the guy looked a bit older and he looked a bit like Haruichi which made Sawamura come to the conclusion that he was related to the guy somehow.

"Haruichi, what are you doing here?"

"I should be the one asking you that." Haruichi eyes said there was more things he wanted to say. "Why don't we hang out?"

"Haruichi, I'm not done." The other pink-haired called out.

"We are done." Haruichi grabbed Sawamura by the arm. He didn't know what was going on but it was best to ignore it since this had nothing to do with him.

"You heard us right." Haruichi said after they stopped at a small café.

"I saw you guys but I didn't hear a thing. It's not my business to butt in."

"The guy is my older brother. I left home because I didn't want to depend him anymore. I hated everybody comparing me to him so I decided I wanted to be stronger that I didn't need him anymore. But he still thinks I'm a child."

" _I don't know why he's telling me all this. He's telling me his whole story like we are old friends."_

"I feel like my brother doesn't understand anything about me."

" _From my point of view I feel like he's overthinking it."_

"I can't tell you what to do but what I'm seeing. I think it's better if you two have time together and talk it out without arguing and telling how one feels. Even if you feel like you won't get along well with words. Don't you want to deal with this and have the bond you had with your brother. Isn't being a brother about being worried about what the other does and can't stop thinking what's going on."

Haruichi got up from his seat and then grabbed Sawamura once again. He dragged Sawamura to the same place he was with his brother a moment ago. Haruichi was shocked to see his older brother was still there in the very spot that he left him.

"Haruichi." The pink-haired teenager didn't know what to do or say but what Sawamura said was right and he didn't want to runaway anymore.

"I wanted to talk to you. After talking to Sawamura I realize I wanted you know how I really felt." The older Kominato looked at Sawamura.

"You're Sawamura."

"Sawamura Eijun."

" _How did I get mixed up in all this? This wasn't even my problem to begin with."_

"Aniki. I'm not the same helpless boy anymore. I don't want to always depend on you and I don't want you to worry about me since I can take care of myself. I know I may seem like a brat but please trust me."

"I understand." Haruichi was happy to hear those words from his brother. "Looks like you found yourself a good friend." He smiled.

"By the way I'm Kominato Ryousuke and I'm Haruichi's older brother."

"Thank you." Haruichi turned to Sawamura.

"I didn't do anything."

"I want to thank you two. I believe without you talking to Haruichi we would have never really have a good talk."

 **... ...**

The two brothers left and Sawamura could finally head to the library that he had been planning on going. He was walking around but realize he couldn't find the library he was sure it was near here since he came near here a while ago with Haruichi but he couldn't find it.

As he was walking around in circles he saw a guy sleeping under a large tree under a shade. Black hair with purple eyes, he had a feature in his mouth, for a reason unknown to Sawamura. The guy looked a bit lazy.

"That's guy here again." He heard people pass say things about the guy sleeping under the tree.

"Why can't he just not show up?"

" _Do the people not like him or something?"_

The guy suddenly wake up and found Sawamura staring at him. The guy found it strange since everybody was afraid to approach the guy, they didn't want anything to do with him, yet the brunet stared at him like there was nothing wrong.

"You're going to catch a cold if you sleep out here. You should hurry on home before it gets dark." Sawamura then walked away. The guy was confused that somebody else had finally talked to him after so long.

"That's the first time anybody ever spoken to me and didn't run away or say anything mean back to me."


End file.
